


Not-So-Subtle Persuasion

by severity_softly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia wants a late night snack. (Originally published April 2009.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Subtle Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mcgarrygirl78 for her prompt in the alphabet drabble meme. "W - walking after midnight Garcia/Rossi"

Dave blinked blearily at Penelope. "I'm fifty-three years old. You do realize that, right?"

Penelope's brows drew together. "So?"

"It's nearly two in the morning."

"And?"

" _And_ ," Dave replied, "You want to _walk_ to a diner? At _two A.M._?"

Her lips quirked to the side, then she smirked at him. "It's close, it's nice out, and they do make a mean banana split."

He groaned and pressed his hand to his forehead. "Dear God, tell me she's not pregnant," he muttered, then clasped his hands together and shook them dramatically at the heavens. "Please."

Penelope burst out laughing and closed both her hands over his. "C'mon, let's go." She tugged at him to get out of bed. "Up! Up, sexy butt!" she said, and when he'd rolled enough, she swatted his ass playfully, which earned her a weak glare. She just grinned and leaned in to kiss him, slow but hungry, then pulled back just enough to murmur against his lips. "If you go with me, I'll put on that slinky little red thing you like so much when we get back."

"Pen--"

"And the spike heels."

He blinked at her a moment, then said, "Give me a minute to get dressed."

Her grin widened. "I knew you'd come around to my way of thinking."


End file.
